


The thunder in my head, keeps me from sleeping

by Callmepapi



Series: *-Jaskier-whump-week-* [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Fear, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier Whump Week (The Witcher), Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Magic, Multi, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: Part 7 of the Jaskier whump week -Fear.Yennefer can’t help but wince when she hears the screams. The godawful howling tearing from the bard’s throat.Then it stops. After hours and hours of cries, all of a sudden everything is uncomfortably, deathly silent.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: *-Jaskier-whump-week-* [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 190
Collections: Jaskier Whump Week





	The thunder in my head, keeps me from sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaay! Day seven! Wooooo!!! I’m sorry this is so short but I seriously could not focus on this all day and now it’s half nine at night and there’s thunder and lightning outside (which is cool!) and I’m tired so Bon appetit!
> 
> Jaskier has a panic attack in this so please be safe if you’re sensitive to that, thank you!!

“Yen, fuck, move!”Jaskier shouts. But it’s too late, and the mage they’re fighting casts a wicked green orb of magic through the air towards Yennefer. With quick thinking and a last minute resolve, Jaskier leaps through the air just in time to block the magic from hitting Yennefer; hitting him in the stomach instead and causing him to fall to the ground.

“Jaskier!” She shouts. The bard groans from where he’s curled up on the floor but they can’t help him, not now. Not while there’s still a wayward mage to be killed. 

She blocks a few spells, casting some of her own which the opposite mage fiercely dodges as well. Everything seems hopeless, all for naught, when all of a sudden Geralt’s voice shouts through the fight.

“Yen, duck!” She does, and with a swift movement the mage's head gets sliced clean from her shoulders. They should be celebrating, but that's the last on yen’s mind when jaskier’s hitching sobs echo throughout the field. She hurries over to him, crouching to the ground, trying to get her hands on him, to heal him, to find out what’s wrong.

“…Jaskier?” She ask, cautious, as the bard’s shoulder’s jerk, head tucked into his chest.

“Y- yen. I- I don’t- what’s h- happening,” he stutters, gasping and hiccuping as he’s shaken with sobs, “I- I’m so af- fraid.” Yennefer’s frowns, moving her arms around him in a hug. He latched onto her, scrambling to find a new grip on her arms as to quell his sudden fear.

“Shhh, it’s okay Jaskier. It’s just the spell, you’re ok. It’ll be okay, we’ll fix it,” she says, “I need to talk to Geralt. I need you to stand up.” The bard whimpers in her arms, his sobs getting louder at her suggestion.

“I d- don’t think… I- I can’t do that.”

“Yes, you can. You’ve done it before, you can do it again. Come on.” She gets up, slowly taking the bard with her. He’s still wrapped around her but at least he’s standing, albeit on shaky legs.

Geralt finds them, standing, hugging, Jaskier sobbing more than he’s ever seen and shaking like a leaf in a winter storm. He looks between him and Yennefer, in search of some form of answer.

“Yen? What’s… is he alright?”he asks, slightly fearing the answer. She gives him a soft reassuring smile.

“Yes, or at least he will be. The mage’s spell - it was a curse of fear. He’s just slightly afraid of…  _ everything _ .” Jaskier’s shoulder’s hitch and he would have fallen had it not been for Yennefer holding him up.

“The cure… it’s not so simple.” The bard whimpers at hearing this, his voice is muffled due to being hidden against her neck.

“He has to face his fears,” she sighs, looking at Geralt with an expression that churns Geralt’s gut, “He has to face his fear, overcome the spell. I have somewhere, but I’d rather talk about it without…” she gestures to Jaskier, trembling and crying. Geralt helps pry a coiled hand from Yennefer’s shoulder and wraps it around his own. Jaskier whimpers but quickly catches onto the idea and tightly holds onto Geralt, letting the Witcher wrap Jaskier's legs around his waist and carry him like an upset child. 

Yennefer leads them through a portal that makes Jaskier nauseous and even more terrified than before. He tightens his grip on Geralt as the sound of a heavy bolted door opening echoes in the room, the hairs on his arms stand tall as his fears worsen.

“In here, drop him.  _ Gently  _ Geralt!” She says as the Witcher  _ nearly _ completely drops him on the floor. Geralt prys his legs from around him and Yennefer takes the back of his shoulders until he’s standing on his own.

His face is ghostly and his eyes - bloodshot, red rimmed and puffy. His nose is red and irritated, snot and tears cover his face. He’s a right mess, but he’s terrified and scared and he doesn’t know what’s going on and his thoughts are spiralling and his face is scrunching up and,  _ gods,  _ he’s  _ bawling _ again.

“Shh, shh Jaskier. It’s ok,” Yennefer says. He’s sitting now, must have fallen when he started crying again, tucked into the corner of the room. Yennefer has her hand’s in his.

“We have to leave for a bit. Don’t worry nothing’s going to hurt you. You know Geralt would never let you get hurt, would I ever let you get hurt jaskier?”

He shakes his head slowly, answering a stuttered, “n- no.” Yennefer smiles. He can’t see it but he knows she is. Then she leaves, both of them leave and the door latches shut and the candle - that Jaskier didn’t even know was on, the room was so dark to begin with - gets snuffed and now it’s  _ pitch _ black and he can’t see, oh gods he can’t see so he can’t help but scream and cry and crawl to the door and claw at it until his nails bleed and the fear burns his gut. But now he’s tired.

He’s exhausted himself and now he wants to sleep.

Maybe the fear will go away if he sleeps.

==

Yennefer can’t help but wince when she hears the screams. The godawful  _ howling _ tearing from the bard’s throat.

Then it stops. After hours and hours of cries, all of a sudden everything is uncomfortably, deathly silent.

She looks up, finding amber eyes staring straight back at her and without words they both scramble to the door. The menacing, heavy door that locks away the bard that they both hope and pray is better.

Yennefer opens it slowly. It’s- it's jammed on something? She gives it a forceful push with her shoulder and it nudges open enough to let her in.

It’s Yennefer’s gasp that makes Geralt impatiently force his way in and find the sight that awaits him.

Jaskier sits, crumpled, uncomfortably hunched over. There are claw marks on the door, on the floor around it. His hands are bloody and scratched. His nails chipped and broken.

But he’s awake. His eyelashes are fluttering as he stares at them both… but he’s smiling; that cocky, stupid smile that they both god damn love him for.

He’s awake, and he’ll be okay.

  
  
  
  



End file.
